The present invention generally relates to games and toys, and more specifically to a three-dimensional maze game of skill and chance.
Numerous maze games are known which require various degrees of skill and chance in order to move an object, such as a marble, from one point in the maze to another. Many of the known mazes are in the form of tortuous channels or passageways in two-dimensional space which may include blocking means or dead ends to make it more difficult to move the marbles from a starting to a finishing point. Other known mazes have an aperture for inserting a marble, for example, thereinto. The skill required with the latter type of maze resides in the ability to remove the marble from the maze by selective changes in orientation of the maze. As with the first described mazes, the mazes under discussion are also formed in two-dimensional planes. For this reason, while skill is required for bringing the marbles out of the maze, the marbles can be observed within the planar maze and the same may be suitably oriented to advance the marbles through the tortuous channels of the maze in a desired manner.